SCP-2629 "Grim Reaper's Daughter"
item #: SCP-2629 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-2629 is to have absolutely no contact with any Foundation personal unless authorized directly by the Site overseer or by a two-thirds vote from 05 Command. Any personal discovered to be interacting with SCP-2629 will be immediately terminated without question. SCP-2629 is to be kept in a modified Class-D holding cell with a separate ventilation, heating, A/C, water, and electical systems. The cell is in isolation and is strategically located in the Heavy Containment Zone of Site-19 to make the chances of SCP-2629's escape next to impossible. The cell contains a wire-frame bed with a spring matress, a sink, a mirror, a storage closet, a table, and a bookshelf. SCP-2629 has gained permission to request any novel from Foundation personal though the requested book must go to the on-Site security chief for authorization. Multiple advanced thermal imaging cameras and pressure sensors are placed in key positions around the containment chamber for maximum observation. A total of five security teams from Alpha Company have been assigned to the defense of SCP-2629's holding cell and over fifteen research teams have been authorized to conduct research on the object. At all times, at least two of the security teams must be within a close proximity to SCP-2629 during transport. When being transported, SCP-2629 is placed in a steel mobile cage while wearing specialized goggles designed to emit dangerous amounts of light to blind and weaken SCP-2629. All tests are to be conducted with a two-mile radius of Site-19 and be accompanied by at least ten security teams with air support and heavy weaponry. In the case of a containment breach or full-Site power outage, all security teams assigned to either SCP-2629 or SCP-682 are to use any means necessary to keep the two items separated until assistance can arrive. If this fails, Mobile Task Force Nine-Tailed Fox or Mobile Task Force Nu 7 ("Hammer Down") are to respond immediately by using any means necessary to prevent either item from reaching the outside or keeping them separated and luring them back into their respective containment areas. If either SCP reach the surface, all available combat units with Site-19 and Nu-7 are to engage both items on sight in an attempt to weaken them until they're worn down and ready for proper containment. As a last resort, all personal within the facility's territory are to be evacuated or escorted to the emergency blast shelter. The on-Site Alpha Warheads will be detonated to incapacitate SCP-2629 and bring her back into custody. If both items have already left the facility, the Omega Warheads will be detonated and a 10-mile perimeter will be set up around the blast zone. Reconnisance drones will be used to scan the blast zone for signs of either object. Once located, specialized hazardous material combat units will be deployed with air support to contain SCP-2629 and prepare her for relocation. As of now, Site-22 has a backup containment cell in an underground bunker similar to SCP-2629's current chamber. Description: "Your people call me the 'Grim Reaper's Daughter'. I do not kill because their time has come, I kill because you are an annoyance to me" -First recorded sentence of SCP-2629 speaking to someone other than SCP-682. Recorded during the first interview prior to Dr. Robert's departure after audio recording failed. SCP-2629 appears to be a teenage or young adult female with a height of approximately 5'11 and weighing 125 lbs. Her skin tone is ghostly pale with black blood vessels visible underneath her skin. SCP-2629 appears to have a Caucasian facial structure with blood red eyes that have been reported to glow in low-lit areas but do have a human pupil and the white area surrounding the iris. Her hair is pitch black with many choppy layers and a flowing, wavy appearance. It has been confirmed that her hair does not grow in length and cannot be cut by any means. The same applies to her fingernails and toe nails. SCP-2629 has a muscular and athletic body build that allows her to perform feats said to be impossible for the human body. For example, she has been observed lifting items as heavy as a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck with ease, sprinting to speeds us to 80mph, and doing repetitive tasks without fatigue. She has also demonstrated great flexibility during recorded combat sessions. SCP-2629 is always wearing a knee-length strapless white dress made of an unknown yet highly durable fabric that is capable of being hit with 5.56x7 NATO ballistic projectiles with no visible harm done to the cloth. SCP-2629 wears a chrome necklace that's been decorated with diamonds of various size and appears to be connected with her body as the attachment part is dug into the back of her neck and into her spinal cord. She appears to be wearing no other form of clothing. SCP-2629 has a habit of staring at people's heart when speaking to her or simply staring blankly downward or straight ahead. She typically sits with her back straight and her hands resting in her lap or her arms crossed. Most notably, SCP-2629 always sleeps in the fetal position. SCP-2629 also has various supernatural abilities at her disposal. She has been observed to have the ability to transform into a bright red balloon that can attach itself to any surface via its rope-like string. She typically uses this as camouflage or to draw unsuspecting victims to her position. Research teams have theorized that the color of the balloon and her eye color are connected somehow but what exactly it is has yet to be discovered. She is capable of manipulating her voice to impersonate other people or even other SCPs. SCP-2629 is even capable of morphing her face and body shape to look perfectly like any other female human but is incapable of turning into any other species or into the opposite gender. Though unconfirmed, SCP-2629 has been hinted to have the capability to see living beings through solid material and can see things such as their vital organs, any diseases or infections, any wounds, their blood flow, where their looking, the distance that being can see clearly, and the outline of their body. This theory arose during her third containment breach in which she massacred nearly 25 Foundation personal of various duties despite having a cloth wrapped around her eyes during a pervious, failed containment attempt. SCP-2629 is capable of covering herself in an aura of light-bending energy to create the illusion of invisibility and can't be viewed on an electronic device except advanced thermal cameras. Lastly, she can teleport long distances through an unknown method but she has been observed being shrouded in a black mist that envelopes her and reveals her simultaneously at the area she wishes to be. The whole process takes less than a second. These abilities combined with her superhuman capabilities make her a very dangerous and unpredictable SCP object. Most importantly, SCP-2629 seems to be highly adept in hand-to-hand combat, bladed weapons, firearms, archery, mechanical engineering, and technical engineering. She is assumed to have gained such abilities through careful study of her novels and observation of Foundation personal. However, she seems to have a very in-depth and impossibly accurate knowledge of human history, showing she may have existed for much longer than previously thought. Personality: SCP-2629 has been observed as being antisocial and only speaks, or even acknowledges, other forms of life when they have disturbed her or when she is in a 'hunting' mood, as she calls it. This trait makes her very quiet, reserved, and ignorant to events going on around her as long as she doesn't feel threatened and all movements are slow and steady. Any quick or sudden movements trigger violent reactions from SCP-2629. Despite her seemingly calm and controlled appearance, SCP-2629 has displayed periods of seemingly random violent outbursts that make her a serious threat to all Foundation personal. During these times, she usually attempts to breach containment and enters a state of low mental stability. She rarely sleeps and spends most of her 'down time' rocking in the corner while crying uncontrollably or laughing manically. Any living being that comes within her reach, she immediately attacks and REDACTED them. However, in the time between her violent outbursts, she is calm and docile unless she considered something a threat. She is very aggressive and uncooperative towards Foundation personal as she states that she has a hatred of all life and wishes to eradicate the world of every thinking being. During containment breaches, SCP-2629 is shown to be very tricky as she uses deception, evasion, and stealth to work her way around the facility completely unnoticed. During combat, however, she becomes very brutal, merciless, and fights in a very sadistic manner. She likes to intimidate lone targets by doing mock lunges, getting them into corners or dead-ends, popping her knuckles, etc. When she fights a group, she never kills any of them until they're all incapacitated and semiconscious as she seems to enjoy being feared and seeing others in pain. During her fifth containment breach attempt, SCP-2629 smashed the femurs of a team of security guards and slit their wrists with a combat knife. She was observed sitting in the middle with her legs crossed and staring down at each, individual guard until they bled out or committed suicide. Overall, she is a sociopathic being that seems to exhibit no mercy towards all life and only wishes for everything around her, to wither and die. Discovery and Containment: SCP-2629 first came to the Foundation's attention when satellite images revealed a possible Chaos Insurgency supply depot located in EXPUNGED when a recently defected security guard was spotted entering an abandoned warehouse along the city's outskirts. The 05 Command quickly prepared their response by sending in Mobile Task Force Delta-5 with support from Mobile Task Force Gamma-5 to keep the operation out of public attention. Upon arrival, Delta-5 discovered a battalion of Chaos Insurgency soldiers and multiple teams of AWOL chemists killed by an unknown source. While searching the building, recovered helmet camera footage revealed that the operatives came across a bright red balloon attached to a fallen metal chair but the video ends soon after they begin to approach it. Audio analysis revealed the dying screams and gunfire of the MTF unit. Gamma-5 were ordered to search the area with protection from Nine-Tailed Fox and ultimately discovered a teenage girl REDACTED one of the corpses of Delta-5. After a three hour firefight, a spotlight from a passing civilian helicopter struck SCP-2629's eyes and ultimately incapacitated enough for her to be successfully contained and taken into Foundation custody. As of now, SCP-2629 is housed in a isolated containment cell deep in the Heavy Containment Zone of Site-19 with no intentions of being moved. Addendum 2629-1: 05 Command has authorized a series of experiments designed to terminate SCP-2629 due to her highly aggressive, adaptive, and intelligent nature. Many staff feared similar results to SCP-682's termination attempts so all experiments much be under close watch and tight security with the results only available to staff Level 4 or higher. It has been confirmed that SCP-2629 is immune to harm by normal means. Therefore, all extermination attempts will be conducting using other SCPs. Experiment #1 10/22/REDACTED: SCP-2629 was placed in a containment box and placed inside the cell of SCP-689. SCP-2629 appears to have no reaction to the marble statue and sits down in the top left corner. The lighting is shut off and all observation temporarily halted for a one minute period. The lighting is activated and reveals SCP-689 standing in the top left corner with a bright red balloon attached to its head. No further attempts to get SCP-689 to harm SCP-2629 were met with failure. SCP-2629 was removed without struggle and SCP-689 returned to the center of the room. NOTES: It appears that SCP-2629 was able to confuse or possibly even get SCP-689 to completely ignore her. Either way, SCP-689 proved to be ineffective against terminating SCP-2629 and will not be involved in any future experiments. Experiment #2 10/31/REDACTED: SCP-2629 was placed inside SCP-162's containment area and immediately cowered in a corner, doing a low crouch with her fists raised and keeping her eyes on SCP-162. SCP-2629 becomes entangled in SCP-162 and begins struggling violently against the sharp objects but appears to take no physical damage despite her pained screams and heavy resistance against SCP-162. SCP-2629 eventually wraps her arms in the entanglement with various blades pointing outward and others wrapped around her torso and head in a form of improvised armor. SCP-2629 breached containment and killed the testing staff before being subdued, untangled, and removed from the cell. No additional deaths occurred. Experiment #3 12/5/REDACTED: SCP-2629 is transported to the containment chamber of SCP-061 and commanded to sit in a chair placed in the center of the room. She appeared to have a 'blank' expression and commanded to stand up. SCP-2629 did not respond. Control repeated the request three times. SCP-2629 stands up straight with her arms stiff at her side and her feet pressed together. Control commands SCP-2629 to walk around the perimeter of the room one time. No response. Control repeats the command six times before SCP-2629 complies. All future requests are met with no result and SCP-2629 continually wanders the room aimlessly until she is removed and placed back into her cell. The effect is reported to have immediately worn off as she exited the containment chamber. NOTES: This proves that SCP-2629 is not entirely immune to memetic effects of some SCPs but has some form of resistance. One of the guards was ordered to shine a flashlight into SCP-2629's face and was met without a reaction from her despite her pupils 'nearly disappearing' and a melting steam forming on her left cheek. Experiment #4/12/28/REDACTED: SCP-2629 is placed inside a speciliazed containment chamber with two podiums in the middle, one holding SCP-241 and the other holding SCP-1025. SCP-2629 slowly approached the podiums with caution before looking towards the one-way window in confusion. She was ordered to put SCP-241 on her left index finger and read a random page out of SCP-1025. She complied and was observed reading a page entitled 'Internal Bleeding: Heart.' SCP-2629 became very unstable and collapsed multiple times out of exhaustion but appeared to keep enough energy to stay awake. She suddenly threw up a puddle of darkly-colored blood and collapsed onto the floor, choking on a combination of blood and bile. Seven minutes later, SCP-2629 ceased any movements and appeared to be lacking any brain or heart activity. Class-Ds were sent in to verify the extermination when SCP-2629 suddenly rose up and EXPUNGED. She managed to breach containment and cause heavy damage to the surrounding area while killing seven agents, two security guards, and five researchers. NOTES: Perhaps she is immune to memetic effects and was simply playing around with us. How she may have gained knowledge of the SCPs and their effects is unknown but the topic of wether or not SCP-2629 is immune to memetic effects is up for debate and being continually researched. Experiment #5 1/13/REDACTED: SCP-2629 is placed into SCP-049's containment chamber with a testing group observing outside the cell. SCP-2629 sits calmly in the darkest corner of the room and stares blankly at the floor in front of her. SCP-049 approaches her and kneels down to put his hand on top of her knee. He is documented as saying, "I see. It seems you are healthy, Finally, an unaffected specimen. You must be immune, the Immune One." Notably, SCP-049's touch doesn't affect SCP-2629 and concludes that SCP-2629 is at least resistant to the effects of SCP-049. 049 attempts multiple times to do a physical examination but always gets pushed back by SCP-2629. 2629 is eventually removed and SCP-049 is recorded to be mumbling to himself for the next three hours. SCP-049 has requested multiple times to research 'The Immune One' again but has been denied every time. NOTES: Though the effects of memetic anomalies on SCP-2629 is still up for debate, I personally believe that non-sentient objects are capable of affecting her while sentient ones, such as SCP-049, are incapable of affecting her in any way, shape, or form. Addendum 2629-2: Due to SCP-2629's immunity to physical harm and possible immunity to memetic effects, some researcher teams have broken off to try to possible alter SCP-2629's human personality and turn her into a more cooperative, peaceful being. Experiment #6 2/17/REDACTED: SCP-2629 was placed into SCP-079's containment cell to which SCP-079 immediately greeted her pleasantly. SCP-2629 have no response to any of SCP-079's statements or questions but stared blankly at the monitor screen. This eventually agitated SCP-079 and caused it to shut down. SCP-2629 was removed and placed back into her cell without incident. NOTES: This was basically a repeat of SCP-061. We need to use more organic, possible energetic SCPs to trigger some kind of reaction. Any reaction would help our research. Experiment #3/21/REDACTED: SCP-347 was escorted to SCP-2629's containment chamber and ordered to interact with SCP-2629 in any way possible. SCP-347 initially asked basic questions and tried to interview SCP-2629 but only received threatening glares and an eerie silence. SCP-347 became visible nervous and requested to be released. Control ordered her to make physical contact. SCP-347 hesitantly gently grabbed SCP-2629's forearm and was immediately thrown into the right wall with great force. She was brutally beaten until security teams managed to weaken SCP-2629 and escorted SCP-347 back to her cell. SCP-347 described SCP-2629 as a 'stupid, fucking bitch.' Any attempts to get SCP-347 back with SCP-2629 has been meet with harsh rejections. Experiment #8 5/16/REDACTED: SCP-343 was personally asked by Security Chief Franklin to participate in a personality-modifying experiment with SCP-2629. SCP-343 was immediately taken back and described SCP-2629 as the 'Universal Destructor' and a 'very, very negative being.' SCP-343 advised Foundation personal to stay away from SCP-2629. Experiment #9 5/18/REDACTED: SCP-2629 was forcibly put into SCP-053's containment chamber after a brutal brawl between her and one of the five security teams that left half the unit KIA. SCP-053 was initially frightened of SCP-2629 due to her horrific appearance after the battle and cowered behind a table in fear, whimpering quietly. SCP-2629 walked slowly to the table and comforted SCP-053 by rubbing her back gently and talking quietly to her. However, once Class-Ds entered for analysis, SCP-2629 suddenly attacked and breached containment. A total of fifteen security guards and three agents were killed in the process. SCP-053 has gained a permanent fear of SCP-2629 and goes into a hysterical crying state when she's even mentioned. NOTES: My. God, SCP-2629 is becoming more and more like SCP-682 every day. It was almost the exact same scenario. 05 Command has issued a warning stating that too many Foundation personal have been killed in these experiments. They're thinking about canceling the project and simply keep SCP-2629 in containment until something official can be done. Experiment #10 6/27/REDACTED: SCP-096 was placed in a mobile containment box and set inside SCP-2629's containment chamber. SCP-2629 looked unfazed directly into SCP-096's face and it immediately entered it's agitated state. SCP-2629 went back to reading until a minute later when SCP-096 ran into a corner and started clawing at its torso and slamming its forehead into the concrete wall. Seventeen minutes later, SCP-096 became docile once again and was returned to its respective cell. SCP-2629 had no reaction to the event. Experiment #11 8/12/REDACTED: SCP-2629 was incapacitated and taken into SCP-682's containment chamber. The two items immediately became hostile towards each other and sounds of a violent confrontation continued for seventy-two hours before the sounds settled. Agent discovered SCP-2629 and SCP-682 discussing their personal outlooks on morality of organic life. Once they noticed the agents, the two immediately breached containment and cooperated with each other to nearly reach the surface. MTF unit Nine-Tail Fox was successful in separating them and luring both objects back into their cells. Both SCP-682 and SCP-2629 have requested to see each other multiple times since but have been denied. The casualties included twenty one security guards, fifteen agents, and forty one researchers along with heavy damages to multiple sections of Site-19. NOTES: Twenty one security guards, fifteen agents, and fourty one civilian personal were killed during the containment breach. 05 Command has disavowed the research groups and have been assigned to new tasks. The security units continue to guard SCP-2629 but 05 Command does not want any future experiments done unless we have concrete evidence that it'll terminate SCP-2629. Interviews: Interview #1 7/3/REDACTED: Interviewing SCP-2629, interviewed by Dr. Roberts. *SCP-2629 is sitting with her arms crossed and staring blankly at the metal table as Dr. Roberts and D-2371 enter the room. Dr. Roberts sits down across from SCP-2629 and D-2371 stands next to Roberts.* Dr. Roberts: "Now, 2629, what were you doing in [DATA EXPUNGED?" *SCP-2629 gives no response or indication she's listening* Dr. Roberts: "Please, this is important to use. The Chaos Insurgency is a great enemy to us. If you help us, we can help you." *the sound of papers shuffling is heard* *SCP-2629 lifts her eyes as a document appears in her vision* Dr. Roberts: "Why did you kill those soldiers?" *Incomprehensible* Dr. Roberts: "Please repeat?" *D-2371 slides the recording device closer to SCP-2629* SCP-2629: "They were loud. I couldn't sleep." *Dr. Roberts makes note of this when SCP-2629 leans forward and rests her elbows on the table* SCP-2629: "the same will happen here if those white coats don't leave me alone." The interview was concluded soon after for the personal safety of Dr. Roberts Interview #2 8/23/REDACTED: Interviewing SCP-2629, interviewed by Dr. Roberts *SCP-2629 is sitting in the same position as last time. Dr. Roberts enters the room.* Dr. Roberts: "Good morning, SCP-2629. Sleep well?" *SCP-2629 shrugs* Dr. Roberts: "Now, you never did answer why you were in REDACTED. Care to explain?" SCP-2629: "I travel. You happened to find me there." Dr. Roberts: "Where do you travel?" SCP-2629: "Wherever's in front of me." Dr. Roberts: "You do realize you won't be traveling anymore, you know that right?" *SCP-2629 suddenly rises up and assaults Dr. Roberts. She ends up killing him by snapping his neck and EXPUNGED. The same happened to D-2371. Response Units were deployed to contain SCP-2629. No other casualties occurred during the security breach.* Interview #3 9/14/REDACTED: Interviewing SCP-2629, Interviewed by Dr. Heather *Its been approximately a year since the previous interview. SCP-2629 was sitting with her arms hanging limply in her lap while staring up at the ceiling. Dr. Heathers enters the room with D-4446 and D-7890 with a team of security guards waiting outside.* Dr. Heathers: "Hello, 26-" *Heathers is cut off by SCP-2629* SCP-2629: "That's not my name." Dr. Heathers: "Oh? What would you like to be called? The Grim Reaper's Daughter?" *SCP-2629 makes eye contact with Dr. Heathers* SCP-2629: "Your people call me the 'Grim Reaper's Daughter.' I do not kill because their time has come. I kill because you are an annoyance to me." *Dr. Heathers takes a moment to comprehend the statement and orders the Class-Ds to move closer.* Dr. Heather: "Now, you made friendly contact with SCP-682. Why?" SCP-2629: "He and I are similar. We have different bodies yet the same mind." Dr. Heather: "SCP-079 also wishes to escape, you know. Why not help him?" SCP-2629: "He's a machine. A worthless waste of space. He can change this world, make it better." Dr. Heather: "By killing all organic life?" SCP-2629: "By killing all organic life." Dr. Heather: "I'm afraid that won't be happening. Now, how about 096? Why did it react the way it did?" SCP-2629: "It will happen." Dr. Heather: "How did you get 096 to fear you?" SCP-2629: "It'll start right now." *SCP-2629 strangles Dr. Heathers and rips open the chest cavities of the Class-Ds. The security team is unsuccessful in stopping SCP-2629. Simultaneously, SCP-2629 and SCP-682 breach containment. The event causes a full-Site lockdown and power outage. Mobile Task Force Nine-Tailed Fox, Nu 7, and Alpha 1 are successful in recontaining SCP-2629 and 682 before capturing any other free SCPs, evacuating any survivors, restoring communications and power to the facility. The event has been marked as Incident 2629-682-19CB. Casualties of all on-Site staff are calculated at 56%.* Addendum 2629-3: SCP-2629 has requested on multiple occasions to view confidential information related to SCP-1548-Z (The CEO). This represents a catastrophic breach in security as SCP-2629 has been prohibited to be exposed to any SCP items, either directly or through written documents. Security cameras with built-in biometric capabilities are to be placed inside her cell and in the Archives or any room that houses classified data to increase the security capabilities of Site-19. "This CEO? Where can I read about this man? I feel a...connection being made." -SCP-2629's first statement regarding SCP-1548-Z Addendum 2629-4: SCP-2629 has escaped containment at Site-19 during one of the most catastrophic containment breaches ever seen by the Foundation. A total of eleven SCPs were involved, including Sawgirl and the CEO. The casualties are ranging in the thousands with heavy damage throughout the site. All re-captured SCPs are being transported to temporary holding areas in REDACTED for now. Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand") has been tasked with searching for SCP-2629 and bringing her back into custody before she can cause any further damage. Category:SCPs